The Tiny Collection Of Julyberry Tales
by Ms.Julyberry
Summary: This will contain a series of Julyberry events, a few dramatic moments, possibly smut, but mainly fluff! Reviews and prompts are always appreciated!


AN - This book will contain a series of Julyberry events, a few dramatic moments, possibly smut, but mainly fluff! On we go!

Disclaimer - I don't own anything to do with Glee besides my own pieces of fanfiction.

_Stay With Me_

Rachel's POV

As she felt herself being gathered in those strong arms a wave of sorrow washed over her. The warmth spread through her body like fire as she closed her eyes and memorized every inch of the other woman's body pressed up against her own. Every curve matched hers perfectly as they fell into each other, both secretly not wanting to ever let go.

This was what she wanted, to feel protected and loved and free, to spend her life with the only person who could get inside her walls, the only person who really knew how to hurt her. But it was impossible to keep hoping for a chance. Eventually she would have to leave.

A sickening feeling rose in her stomach as she decided to pull away, "I'll come back to visit."

The other woman just gave me a nostalgic sort of smile, "No you won't."

"I promise I will." Taking a few steps back she could see the tears welling up in the older woman's eyes, and how hard they were both fighting to keep them at back.

"Listen," She took a few steps closer and cupped my cheeks with her hands, "You have such an incredible future ahead. You truly are the most talented girl I've ever met and dragging me with you will just slow you down. You don't want me in your life, I'm broken."

My heart broke as I head those words, "But I need you in my life." I fought back, allowing my voice to betray how hurt I was. "You made me into who I am today. You made me want to be better, to keep pushing until I wasn't good but great. You made me into me, and you're the only person who I care about this much… I need you Cassie, please."

"Rachel…it could never work. I'll only end up hurting you." She let out a choked sob as a single tear from Schwimmer rolled down her hands.

"But Cassie…" Rachel blinked as a second tear fell, "I love you."

Cassie's POV

That was it, this girl was going to kill her. She could feel the words that she had feared all her life tugging at her lips. There was no going back. Cassandra pulled the brunette into her arms and parted her lips but no sound came out. All she could do was cradle the younger girl in her arms as she hid her face in a soft pile of hair.

Their breaths hitched as a moment of silence washed over them. Cassie felt the tears finally spill over. This did it for Rachel, who lunged forward and claimed her mentor once more. As their lips met Schwimmer buried her hands in Cassie's mane. Their bodies melted together to perfection as Cassandra wrapped her arms around her former student's waist and held on for dear life, kissing Rachel back like it would be her last chance. She memorized every move Rachel made, from the tenderness and longing and soft skin pressed against her, to the way that Schwimmer's hair tickled her neck, and even the vanilla in the girl's perfume.

A soft moan of objection made its way from the younger girl's mouth as Cassie began to pull away. She brushed the tears from Rachel's cheeks then quickly dried her own. Her eyes squeezed shut for a moment. The longer she stayed the more it hurt. It didn't just hurt, it fucking killed her. Rachel was the best thing that had happened in her entire life and she knew that no amount of time would ever heal the pain of letting her go.

Cautiously opening her eyes, she found herself face to face with the huge brown ones staring back up at her. Cassie bit her lip. "Rachel," Her voice was soft. She didn't trust herself to speak any louder. "You need to go."

"Cassie, please! We can make this work!" The look Rachel was giving her was one of longing and pure undeniable adoration. It was enough to bring the tears to her eyes all over again. Why was this hurting so badly? She was Cassandra fucking July! She was a screw up. Her days were supposed to be spent intoxicated, casting a bitter and scornful eye on all of her students because she loathed them. It had worked for ten years until frickin little Miss Schwimmer had to burst into her life. Nobody was supposed to get to her like this. She was supposed to push people away because she knew she doesn't deserve somebody as amazing as Rachel.

The thought of this all together sends her flying over the edge. Cassie snapped and her voice broke, "GET OUT OF MY STUDIO RACHEL!"

Rachel just stood her ground however. The girl's eyes were huge and pleading, begging Cassie not to push her away. She had no idea how much of a mess she looked now but if the look of pain on Schwimmer's face was any indication, she was done.

Done. Everything went numb for a moment and she lost control of her legs, sinking down to the floor. All the air left her lungs and she could see the dark spots rising beneath her eyelids. Her blood felt like it was on fire as the tears burned molten paths down her face. The loss of air made her panic as she keeled over her knees for support. Holy crap was she dying?

Before she could contemplate the fact, Rachel was at her side, gently placing her hand on Cassie's shoulder. "Cassie, look at me please…. Are you okay?" After managing a small nod Cassie shrugged the small hand off of her shoulder. Rachel glanced at it for a second but continued, "I want to help."

"No." It was barely a whisper now. "You can't help me Rachel. You need to leave...I'm not going to ruin another life." She took a shaky breath as Rachel's fingers skimmed her jawline and willed herself to look the small girl in the eye. "You're special Schwimmer. I knew it from the very first day you walked through those doors. I said to myself, '_this one might just make it_," and look at you now! You're Fanny Bryce! You're going to be the brightest star that Broadway has ever seen. I'm not going to wreck that for you."

Rachel shushed her by gently pulling her into her lap and stroking Cassie's golden hair, "You won't wreck it. You know why? You're not just some bitter old has been. You are absolutely amazing Cassandra. You have so much passion and talent and grace that nobody, NOBODY will ever steal that away from you… away from us."

Cassandra looked up into Rachel's eyes and was met with the most tender expression she had ever seen. She allowed her lips to lift into a small lopsided smile closed the space between them.

"I love you Cass." Schwimmer whispered from their place on the floor, tangling her hands into long blonde hair.

Cassandra ran her fingers down the brunette's back and pulled them into a standing position. "You too Schwim, I love you too."


End file.
